Secrets Unmasked
by Mysterious Unbalanced
Summary: This is a prequel to the game. In this story we go back to when Sora, Riku, Kairi and the others are in school, and it says somethings about their home lifes. Includes OC's. Please read and review!
1. Beginning of the End

Secrets Unmasked  
  
By: Mysterious Unbalanced  
  
Chapter One: Beginning of the End  
  
Everyone was seated at the picnic table under the tree where they met each other in the mornings.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sora called as he walked up to the gang, which consisted of Tidus, Kairi, Sakura, and Selphie.  
  
"Hey Sora," Kairi replied and smiled. "So what are we gonna do after school? Go to the island as usual?"  
  
"We could go to the mall!" Selphie said excitedly. "I wanna get this new dress I saw the last time we were there!"  
  
"No way, the last time we went to the mall we were there for three hours, and that was in one store!" Tidus groaned.  
  
Selphie let out a whine. "Oh come on, please."  
  
"How bout me you and Kairi will go this weekend Selph, that way we won't have to put up with the cry babies," Sakura said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kairi added in. "It sounds like a fun girls night out!"  
  
"Alright, thanks guys!" Selphie said with a big smile.  
  
Tidus rolled his eyes. The girls continued talking until the bell rang to start the day. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls continued talking about their plans for the weekend until the bell rang. The five of them proceeded inside to their classes.  
  
"See you later Sakura." Kairi, Sora, Selphie and Tidus called to Sakura. "Sucks that she, Riku, and Wakka are one year older," Selphie added.  
  
They walked down the hall heading for their first class. Tidus left them to go to his class leaving Kairi, Sora, and Selphie going to theirs. They had reached their classroom, took their seats, and took out a notebook. Their teacher entered the room wearing a long skirt and a nice blouse.  
  
"Hello everyone," Ms. Jinn said as a student walked in. "Lee, why are you late again?"  
  
"Lost track of time," he said sitting into his seat in the back corner behind Kairi.  
  
"Now I'd like you all to take out your notebooks," she continued, "yesterday we left off talking about the world of Neverland. Now who can tell me who is trying to gain power of this world? (Selphie raised her hand) Selphie?"  
  
"Hook," she replied.  
  
"Very good."  
  
Sora sat gazing out the window at the ocean. He just wanted to leave. Then the bell rang once Ms. Jinn had completed her section on Neverland. The four of them rose from their seats to head to their next classes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope you all listened to my lecture yesterday, otherwise these test scores won't be to pleasing." The teacher said as he collected the rest of class's papers. "Maybe now you'll learn to not space out during my lessons. Paying attention is not only respectful; it's in your best interests.  
  
"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Sora whispered to Tidus, who was sitting right next to him.  
  
"Nope I don't think so." Tidus answered laughing slightly.  
  
"You two keep quiet! You don't need to get in trouble." Kairi said. She was sitting behind the two of them, actually paying attention. Sora and Tidus rolled their eyes and continued talking.  
  
"So where was Riku this morning?" Tidus asked. The silver haired youth had not shown up yet, and he practically never missed a day.  
  
"I don't know, but this is the only class we have with him until we see him after school."  
  
"Do you two ever listen?" Sakura asked as she turned around slightly to face them.  
  
"Nope!" Tidus said to the girl in front of them.  
  
"But you know that already." Sora added.  
  
"True, but I was praying there was some hope left." Sakura replied. Sora and Tidus just laughed. Just then the door was swung open. The teacher looked over to see who it was that disturbed his classroom.  
  
"Oh, so you decided to show up today Riku. Where's your pass?"  
  
"I don't have one," Riku mumbled, looking at the ground.  
"What do you mean you don't have one? You show up at the end of my class unexcused?! Why even bother coming at all?"  
  
"Gomen Mr. Amedo." Riku said, his head still down.  
  
"That's all you have to say for yourself?!" Mr. Amedo said with anger. "You've earned yourself a detention. Go take your seat."  
  
"Yes sir." Riku said as he went to take his seat in the back of the class. He never once looked up.  
  
Sora glanced of at him; "It seems like he's hiding something from us" the thought ran through Sora's head. He pondered what would have made Riku late, and why he would actually be respectful to the most hated teacher in the school.  
  
"Well since we were so rudely interrupted I will give you the rest of the time to yourselves, and finish my lesson tomorrow. Riku, I expect to see you after class." Mr. Amedo informed his class. He usually tolerated a few things, but being late was one of his biggest pet peeves, and since the class wasn't the greatest the past week there was a lot of tension.  
  
Sora got up and went to Riku's desk and the others followed right behind him.  
  
"Why were you late?" Tidus asked the question burning in everyone's mind.  
  
"Nothing major, just woke up a little late is all."  
  
"Oh yea. . .it's so like you to sleep in," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah it's nothing like you Riku. What happened?" Kairi asked, concern showing in her voice.  
  
"I haven't been feeling the best," Riku replied.  
  
"Well then why did you come at all today? Why didn't your dad just let you stay home?" Tidus asked, wondering why Riku hasn't looked up.  
  
Riku inwardly flinched upon the mention of his father's name, but it easily went unnoticed by the others. "You know my father, he goes through his moods. Apparently he's going through a mood where he just doesn't care."  
  
"Riku look at me." Sora said. "Look at me!" he said with a little more force when Riku didn't look up.  
  
Riku finally did look up, and when he did everyone gasped. He had a black eye, and a bruised lip along with what seemed to be a slap mark.  
  
"What happened?" Kairi asked, but just as she finished her question the bell rang.  
  
"Sorry guys. Gotta go talk to Mr. Amedo," Riku said as he hurriedly got up wincing slightly from the pain from his ribs.  
  
"WAIT RIKU!" Sora yelled but it was a little late. Riku was already talking to the teacher, and if they didn't get going they would be late for their next class. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why were you late to my class?" Mr. Amedo asked sternly.  
  
"Gomen (sorry) Mr. Amedo but ." Riku tried but was cut off.  
  
"You have the nerve to apologize when you can't even look me in the face?" Mr. Amedo said, losing his patience with the youth long before he had even started talking.  
  
Riku looked up and Mr. Amedo's eyes became somewhat wider.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"Just some punks." Riku lied.  
  
"How do you expect me to believe that when your one of the punks?"  
  
Riku only shrugged.  
  
"I still expect you here for your detention, and when that time comes you will tell me who did this to you. I'll see you after school." Mr. Amedo finished their conversation.  
  
"Can I have a pass?" Riku asked unsurely.  
  
"Beaten or not you still came to my class late, what makes you think I would give you permission to walk into another teachers class room with a pass when you would need it because you didn't have one in the first place."  
  
"Yes sir." Riku sighed as he began to slightly limp to his next class. With the bell already rung, no one was in the hallways so he didn't have to hide his pain from anyone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think happened to him?" Selphie asked Sora, Tidus, and Kairi. They were all at lunch, not including Riku and Wakka because they were a year older.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he didn't look to good," Kairi said.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't look to good at all. I'm worried," Selphie added. "I don't know what were gonna do."  
  
"Me neither, but we have to do something!" Sora said.  
  
"Yea," Tidus added in. "Maybe if we act like nothing wrong, we could ask him later and hit him by surprise."  
  
"I don't think that would work," Selphie said.  
  
"And why not?" Tidus replied as they all got in an argument on what to do about their friend. The lunch bell rang and then they all went to their last classes. At last the bell that signaled the end of the day rung and they all walked outside.  
  
"Should we wait for him?" Selphie asked as they were waiting besides Kairi's Locker.  
  
"Yeah, it shouldn't take that long. Mr. Amedo is a jerk, but after he sees what happened to Riku, he should go, at least, a little easier on him," Tidus explained.  
  
"You should know, you've had enough detentions with him," Sakura said as she walked up to the group. "So what have we decided?"  
  
"We're gonna stay," Kairi said.  
  
"Stay where?" Lee asked the group. He had just gotten out late from his last class.  
  
"Here to wait for Riku," Sora answered.  
  
"How come we need to wait for him?" Lee asked, oblivious to the current situation.  
  
"We'll tell you later, bit maybe only one or two of us should stay," Sakura suggested. "If we all stayed, we may never find out what happened."  
  
"True," Sora said, "so, who stays?"  
  
"I will," Sakura volunteered.  
  
"So will I," Sora came in. "I think only two of us should stay."  
  
"Then where do the rest of us go?" Selphie wondered.  
  
"Well since Wakka wasn't here today, I volunteered to bring him his homework, but since I'm staying, would someone else mind bringing it?" Sakura explained.  
  
"I'll do it," Tidus said. "And then we can all meet on the island." Since it was Friday no one had to be home till late.  
  
"Sounds good," Lee said, "and somewhere in-between there, would someone mind filling me in?"  
  
"Sure, I will," Kairi said with a smile, "but we have to go to my house first."  
  
"Then I guess I'm walking you home. Shall I carry your books?" Lee replied, returning Kairi's smile.  
  
"Alright then," Selphie said. "Would you mind if I tagged along with you, Tidus?"  
  
"Not at all Tidus replied. He had gotten Wakka's homework from Sakura. "We should be going." And with that Selphie and Tidus left. Kairi and Lee followed soon after. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can go now," Mr. Amedo said. He had kept Riku for an hour. "I expect you to come back on Monday for another detention since you were late to your detention as well."  
  
"I was only late because I was late to third period, and that teacher wanted to see me. And I was only later to that class because you wouldn't give me a pass!" Riku said. Why is this happening to me.  
  
"Do you think I care?" Mr. Amedo asked.  
  
"No." Riku replied.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you on Monday." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Sora asked. He and Sakura had been waiting a little over an hour.  
  
"Maybe Mr. Amedo was more upset than we originally thought," Sakura replied. Just then Riku walked down the hall.  
  
"What are you guys still doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Waiting for you!" Sora replied.  
  
"You didn't have to wait," Riku sighed as he started to gather things out of his locker.  
  
"We always wait and you know that," Sakura said. It was true. Whenever anyone had to stay after school, someone always waited for them.  
  
"I guess," Riku said as he put the last of his books away.  
  
"No homework?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope, that's about the only good thing about today," Riku replied.  
  
"So you up to going to the island tonight?" Sora asked. Both Sakura and him knew that Riku didn't want to talk about what had happened, so they were avoiding the subject. Riku thanked them deeply for that.  
  
"Sure but I gotta stop at home first, so I could meet you guys there?" Riku said, hoping that they would say okay.  
  
"Or we could go with you," Sora replied.  
  
"I guess. . ." Riku said as he got up, "shall we get going then?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura said. The three of them then started on their way to Riku's. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku had gone inside and Sakura and Sora waited outside.  
  
"So what are we gonna do about this whole thing?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, I think we will find out what happened tonight, but I guess it depends on what actually happened."  
  
"Yeah," Sora replied. They both stopped talking when they heard screaming inside the house.  
  
----Inside the House----  
  
"WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" Riku's father roared.  
  
"I had to stay after school!" Riku said frantically, slightly backing away from his father.  
  
"What kind of excuse is that?" his father asked, angered because Riku had gotten hour an hour and a half late.  
  
"Gomen (sorry)!" Riku was desperately trying to reason with his father.  
  
"And you bring those children home with you," Noa said as he advanced on his son.  
  
"Get away from me!" Riku practically screamed. He received a slap across the face.  
  
"Did I say you could speak?" Noa asked.  
  
Riku flinched. "No. . ."  
  
"That's what I thought!" Noa said as he kneed Riku in the stomach. He watched his son fall to the ground.  
  
Riku clutched his stomach. "Stop!" he coughed out.  
  
"Get out of my sight," Noa said, "and don't come home." Noa walked away. Riku got up and went to his room to gather some things. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Riku!" Sakura practically screamed when the youth came out of the house. She ran over and hugged him gently. "What happened? We heard yelling."  
  
"My dad was upset I got home late," Riku explained.  
  
"And that's all?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah," Riku said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Then how come you wont look at me again?" Sora asked. "Did your dad give you those bruises?" 


	2. Passions and Pains

Chapter Two: Passions and Pains  
  
"Do you think he's really sick? Or just faking it?" Tidus asked as Selphie and him opened the gate to Wakka's front lawn.  
  
"Wakka isn't that type of person...I don't think," Selphie answered undecided. Selphie knocked on the door twice. They could hear footsteps growing closer. The door opened and Wakka stood there with his red hair all messed up, bags under his eyes, and still wearing his plaid pajamas.  
  
"Wow, you don't look so good," Selphie said right away.  
  
Wakka moaned while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We brought you your homework," Tidus said.  
  
"Thanks," he replied quietly.  
  
"Feel better soon," Selphie told him giving him a small hug. Wakka gave a small smile and then closed the door. Selphie and Tidus turned around to go to Tidus' house. The dock for the boats to island was located there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out her ring of keys, then opened the door to her house. Her and Lee entered and made their way up to Kairi's room. Lee lied on the bed looking at pictures of their group hanging on her wall. Kairi was rummaging through her dress drawer. She pulled out a hoody and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
That night was so fun," Lee said. Kairi looked at him strangely. "Riku's 13 birthday party, I mean."  
  
"Yeah that was fun," she said smiling. She sat down on the bed next to his legs. "But I think everything is fun. I don't ever let life bring me down."  
  
Lee sat up and put his hand on hers. "That's what I like about you Kairi. You're always so happy, and never afraid." Kairi blushed looking down at their hands. Lee looked down; he pulled his hand away quickly and blushed.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a moment or two.  
  
"Well we better be going," Lee said breaking the silence, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Kairi said running over to her dresser. She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
With that, they left the house for Tidus'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Riku whispered.  
  
"But we do," Sakura told him. "We're your friends and were always there for each other."  
  
"Yeah," Sora said in agreement.  
  
Riku sighed. His two closest friends were right, but he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it. What would they think of him? Would they treat him different...treat him like he couldn't take of himself. No, he thought. They would worry, yes, but they knew him well enough to know he could take care of himself. "My dad recently became an alcoholic, okay?" Riku said touching his eye gently.  
  
"Right..." Sora said. "So he did do this to you?"  
  
Riku nodded looking down. "But it's not his fault."  
  
"How could it not be his fault?" Sora asked. He hated seeing Riku even remotely hurt. "How could it not be his fault if he's the one that hit you?"  
  
"The alcohol," Sakura said. "When people get drunk, their personality changes. It just so happens that when Riku's father gets drunk he turns abusive."  
  
"But your father never used to drink so how come he started?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku just shook his head. He really wasn't ready to talk about this, but he knew if he was going to tell anyone it would be the two in front of him. Still Riku didn't say anything.  
  
"How about you tell us when your ready?" Sakura asked. She didn't want to push Riku to tell them things he wasn't ready to say.  
  
"No," Sora said. "It will help if he tells anyways, and if we are going to be able to help you then we need to know."  
  
Sakura stayed silent knowing that Sora was right, but that didn't matter. If this small fact they were trying to get from Riku hurt him, then she wouldn't let it happen. "We can't force him to tell us Sora, it's his choice to make, not yours." Sakura said starting an argument with her friend.  
  
"But he needs to tell, it's better for him"  
  
"How do you know what's better for him?"  
  
Riku decided he would stop the argument before it became a yelling contest. "It's alright, I tell you guys, but promise me you'll let me tell the others when I'm ready."  
  
Sora and Sakura both nodded.  
  
"My mom walked out on us two days ago," Riku said, finally looking up at the two.  
  
Sakura and Sora stayed silent for a moment. They didn't know what to say. A moment passed and then Sakura went and embraced Riku. He hugged back, glad for the concern and care.  
  
"Riku I'm so sorry," Sora said looking at the ground then to Riku. A tear ran down Riku's cheek.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore..." Riku said softly. Sakura hugged him a little tighter, but still very gently. Riku wiped the tear off his cheek. "Can we go to the island now?"  
  
"Yeah let's go," Sora said. The three of them started walking towards the docks. Riku was happy he told someone, so now if he ever needed to talk about it, he would have them. He didn't want to ever tell the others, but if his dad continued drinking, and he continued beating him, he didn't know how long he could just ignore telling them. Then there was also the small fact that his father had kicked him out, and he had nowhere to stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lee and Kairi were in front of Tidus' house. They walked around to the back yard. Tidus and Selphie were there already. They were in a boat already detaching from the dock.  
  
"Meet you guys there!" Kairi called to them.  
  
"Okay," Selphie replied, pushing off from the dock.  
  
"After you, Princess," said Lee, putting his hand out. She put her hand in his and got on the boat giggling. Lee got into the boat soon after and pulled the rope off the hook attached to the dock.  
  
"Here we go," Lee said begging to row as Kairi pushed off. She noticed Riku, Sora, and Sakura coming into the backyard.  
  
"See you guys there," she yelled.  
  
Riku waved his hand. He didn't want Kairi to think there was a problem and become a worry wart at the time. He didn't need her fusing over him.  
  
"Let's all go in one boat," Sakura suggested.  
  
Riku and Sora nodded. Sakura got into the boat and reached her hand out for Riku's. He got in the boat silently and never said a word.  
  
Sora detached them from the dock and they began there way to Destiny Islands. 


	3. Destiny Islands

**Secrets Unmasked**  
By: Mysterious Unbalanced

Chapter Three  
Destiny Islands

Riku reached overboard into the water and scooped some water and splashed it in his face.

"Feeling okay?" Sakura asked as she rowed.

"Not sure," he replied.

"I see the island," Sora called from behind Riku.

The sun was almost going to begin to set behind them. It had been a long day and now, the 7 of them would sit around a fire, tell stories, eat food, play games, and many other things.

The island came closer and the three of them could tell who was which child running around. The boat eventually came to the dock where Tidus was waiting to greet them and help them get off.

"Hello, Sakura. Riku. Sora," he said.

"Hey there," Sakura replied and smiled. She got out of the boat. Sora soon followed. Sakura held out her hand for Riku and smiled down upon him. "Come on, let's go have ourselves a good time." Riku nodded and gave her a confident smile. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Come on, there all waiting," Tidus said as he ran up to the others. Sora laughed and ran after him.

"Shall we?" Sakura asked.

Riku grabbed her hand and nodded. They started walking towards the other.

"Hey you guys!" Selphie yelled happily.

"Should we start getting the things we need for tonight?" Tidus asked excitedly.

"Yeah, who gets what?" Lee asked.

"How about me and Lee get the wood for the fire, Selphie and Tidus can start getting our dinner ready, and Sora can get the beds ready?" Kairi asked.

"Sounds good, but what about Sakura and Riku?" Sora asked.

"We can get the dinner place ready," Sakura said.

"Okay," they all said in agreement.

They left the little meeting to do their assignments.

Riku and Sakura made there way out to the small island carrying a large sheet of wood. They set it against the tree and grabbed two logs. The lied the logs down and placed the wood over them.

"So what else should we do to prepare?" Sakura asked. In about ten minutes they had gotten everything together nicely.

"I don't know, I don't think there's much else that needs to be done, so we can just wait for the others," Riku said.

"Yeah, let's just do that, they should be be here soon anyways," Sakura replied.

Riku nodded and sat down. Sakura sat down right next to him. "You know you can tell me and Sora anything. We are always here for you no matter what. And so are the others," Sakura stated.

"Yes, I know you guys are, and I'm relieved for that. I don't know what I would do without you," Riku said and sighed. "But right now, I don't know . . . everything is so sudden. It's not fair."

"I know what you mean, trust me, I do." Sakura said also letting out a sigh.

"Really?" Riku asked. He was glad they were just talking about something other than his father. Sure the subject was about the same, but this was Sakura, and he could tell her practically everything.

"Are you really alright?" Sakura asked. "The last time you got through it, but it was a one time occurrence . . ."

It was true. This had happened once before when they were little. Riku's father had had a little too much to drink and had hit Riku some, but not half as bad as he had recently. And after that little incident, he hadn't touched beer, till now.

"I just hope this one passes over like the last one did," Riku sighed. The only person who knows about that was Sakura. And that's the way it was going to stay. "But unfortunately I don't think that's the way it will go."

". . ." Sakura didn't know what to say to that. Somewhere inside she knew Riku was right, but she wished he wasn't.

They sat there staring at the island from the little island.

"Well . . ." Sakura began, "I'm going to check on the food."

She leaned in at Riku and pecked him on the cheek and walked across the bridge. Riku sat there stunned.

"Can I have that cup please?"

Selphie handed Tidus a coconut cup.

"Mmmm, smells good in here," Sakura said walking down the stairs from the bridge.

Tidus was cooking something over a small flame, while Selphie was preparing a salad.

"Need a hand?" Sakura asked.

Selphie and Tidus did not answer they were deep in concentration.

"I guess I will pour the juice," she said.

Sora was up in the tree house. He was laying out blankets for all of them to sleep. When they had built the tree house, they had started bringing clothes, blankets, food, and other things just incase they were to spent the night on the island or not. Their parents knew that if they didn't come home that night, they would be on the island and shouldn't work. They had been going to the island since they were very little.

"So do you think we have enough?" Kairi asked Lee as they sat down to take a small break.

"Yeah, and there probably ready to start dinner over there anyways, we should head back," Lee said. Even after that comment was made, neither of them made a move to get up.

Kairi looked over to Lee and blushed. She remembered earlier that day when he had placed his hand over hers.

She knew for sure she liked him, but before this afternoon, she wasn't too sure if he liked her back. Now she had a pretty good idea if he actually did like her. Being the straightforward type she was, she asked the question she'd been dying to ask.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes," Lee replied. He really did like Kairi, and was planning on telling her soon. The little incident at her house had aided him greatly.

"When were you planning on tell me?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Soon, but I think you figured it out on your own," Lee said smiling.

"Well you kinda gave it away, not that I mind," she said taking Lee's hand in hers. "Should we go back?"

"Alright," Lee said and they both got up and walked hand in hand back to the small campsite.

Selphie, Tidus, and Sakura were walking up the stairs and across the bridge to the wooden dinner table. They placed the food on the table and went back to grab more. Riku had made himself comfortable on the ground at the end of the table facing the island.

Lee and Kairi came to the door that lead to the other side of the island where all the other children were. They stopped holding hands just incase someone was on the other side. They didn't want anyone to know. They didn't want anyone to be jealous or anything like that. Lee pushed the door open and saw the three children bringing more food to the table.

"Okay," he whispered.

Kairi giggled. They took their shoes and socks off and walked through the water to the ladder on the opposite side of the small island where dinner was being held. Kairi climbed up first followed by Lee. Riku had already grabbed some of the chicken that was set in front of him. Lee and Kairi sat closest to the bridge, across from each other.

Sakura smiled to herself. She wasn't an idiot. By the look in Lee and Kairi's eyes, she could tell they had at least talked to each other.

Everyone else also noticed the odd behavior between the two. It seemed every chance they got they would look at each other and smile.

Tidus laughed. He was happy for them and hope he would get a chance with the one he liked.

Selphie also noticed and smiled. She was really happy for Kairi, and she would have to get all the details later.

Sora was one who didn't notice a thing. He just sat there and ate his food hungrily. Soon it was past midnight, and some of the kids had already retired for the night. Among the ones up were Tidus, Sakura, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Selphie and Lee were in the tree house already sleeping. They had been up late the night before doing homework for Mr. Amedo.

The others were out on the deck outside of the tree house just hanging out. Kairi and Sakura were sitting on the railing while the boys were throwing a small bouncy ball against the wall.

"My brother's cool, isn't he?" Sakura asked Kairi, truing to make her spill the beans.

Kairi gulped, "Yeah."

"Yup," Sakura said. She couldn't hold it in any longer, "do you like him?"

"Umm . . ." Kairi began. "Yeah," she whispered.

"So did he ask you out?" Sakura asked. "If not, you two must have ate something that didn't settle." She laughed. "What I'm trying to say is the love stares you were giving each other didn't go unnoticed."

"Yeah," Kairi said blushing.

"I knew it!" Tidus yelled. He had been ease dropping on their conversation.

Sakura laughed as Kairi gave him a glare for listening in on their conversation.

Sora still had no idea what was going on. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Sakura said. She smiled at Sora's ignorance.

"Well fine. Be that way, I'm going to bed!" Sora said. "Night," he walked towards the tree house. Kairi and Tidus soon followed.

Selphie had been lying on a purple blanket closest to the door so that she could ease drop. Tidus joined her on the same blanket for the same reason. They know Riku and Sakura were going to talk about something since they were alone together.

Kairi walked over to a blue blanket where Lee was sleeping. She got on the ground next to him and lied down. His back was towards her, so she pulled another blue blanket over them and she put her arm around his waist, kissed him on the shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Sora was taking a hammock out of a bag and hanging it on two hooks on the wall. He climbed in, covered himself with a blanket and soon fell asleep.

"Riku? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'll hold up," Riku said, "I hope."

"I'm always here for you."

"I know."

It was getting late, but Riku and Sakura didn't notice. A small campfire was still burning brightly down on the beach, so Sakura and Riku headed down there. They were laying on the sand, looking at the stars above them.

"So what are you going to do when you go home tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno, supposedly I've been kicked out," Riku replied.

"Kicked out?" Sakura said surprised.

Riku only nodded. "I dunno where I'm gonna go."

"Maybe it's for the better, that was you wont have to go home."

"Yeah, that's the bright side," Riku sighed. "I don't want to go home ever again, but I don't have anywhere else to go, and that would be a little dramatic."

"I guess, but remember you always have a place over at our house," Sakura said. "If you cant go home tomorrow night or if you don't want to why don't you spend the night over at our house. Lee can stand sharing his room."

"I think that's what I'll do," Riku said. "Unless my father comes and finds me, which could happen."

"If that does happen, give me a call first chance you get even if it's in the middle of the night," Sakura said.

"Alright you have yourself a deal," Riku said smiling slightly.

"And don't hesitate to ask for help, I know way to many people who would be willing to give it," Sakura smiled back.

The began walking back up to the tree house.

"Hey," Riku began, "about earlier. Do . . . do you like me?"

Sakura nodded and blushed. Riku smiled back. They walked into the tree house and noticed everybody was asleep. There was a red blanket sitting open in the back corner. Sakura began stepping over people followed by Riku. Riku sat down first and pulled over two pillows for the both of them. Sakura grabbed another blanket as she sat. They covered themselves still sitting up. They were up to about 15 minutes later discussing what they were going to do the following morning. Soon they drifted to sleep.

Soon it was morning and everyone but Sakura and Riku were outside running around the island. Since the two of them had been up late, they were taking the time to sleep in.

"So were ging to the mall right Kairi?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, probably tonight, sound good?" Kairi replied.

"Yep, you sure you guys don't wanna come?" she asked Sora, Lee, and Tidus. They all nodded, but then after a little convincing they decided that the girls would go to the mall and then they would meet each other at the local pizza plave to have dinner.

"So that's the plan?" Tidus asked. When Selphie nodded, he smiled. "Alright, I gotta get home, gotta clean my room," Tidus said. They all said their goodbyes and Tidus left promising to meet up with them later.

"I'll call you if anything changes!" Selphie yelled as he left.

Riku and Sakura finally got up. Sakura looked at Riku and she frowned slightly. "You eye doesn't look to good, you should get it looked at."

"Yeah, maybe I'll have the school nurse look at it or something," Riku explained. He didn't feel well at all, but was determined to make it seem like nothing was wrong. If he did let the school nurse look at it, she would ask how he got the bruises. Then he would have to tell her and if she found out that his father beats on him, he might have to go with a foster family or something and leave his friends.

Riku and Sakura made their way down to the other whom had already eaten.

"Did you save any food for us?" Sakura asked.

"Umm . . ." Selphie began.

"Yeah," Kairi said, "it's by the staircase."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Riku said.

Riku and Sakura began walking to the staircase. Kairi and Selphie were still on the dock helping Tidus go home.

"Bye Tidus," Selphie and Kairi called as he began his journey home.

Lee was sneeking up on Kairi. He came up behind her as they were watching Tidus row away, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," Kairi said as Lee began to run and began to chase after him followed by Selphie, "get back here!"

Sora was on the other side of the island. He was sitting on the beach, half in the water.

Riku noticed Sora was missing, "Has anyone seen Sora?"

"No, not since he was sleeping," Kairi answered in the middle of still chasing Lee.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since last night, but he's still on the island," Sakura commented. "Why don't we go look for him?"

"Yeah, lets," Riku said. Sakura, Kairi, and Lee looked on the side of the island they were already on, and Riku and Selphie went to look on the other side.

"SORA!" Selphie yelled.

"Why don't you go look over there," Riku pointed in a direction. "I'll look over there."

"Alright," Selphie answered.

Riku soon found Soar sitting on the ground underneath the palm trees. He went over to him to find the boy in tears. "What's wrong?"

Sora looked up to see Riku and quickly wiped his tears away. "Nothing," Sora replied.

"Oh, really, then what's with the water works?"

"Just a few things are hard to deal with right now, that's all," Sora sighed. "Your not the only one with home problems."

Riku stayed silent for a moment, "What's going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Sora said a little agitated.

"Okay . . . but you should really tell, I mean, you guys got me to tell . . ." He was cut off when Sora stood up.

"Yeah we made you tell, what's your point? You don't even care what's wrong and you know it. You only asking to make it look like you have sympathy," Sora said. "Save it would ya."

"What are you talking about?!" Riku asked upset.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, Riku, we bother know it, this is all just a stunt so you can get attention isn't it?" Sora said mockingly.

"You know that's not true, what's wrong with you?" Riku said. He didn't like the way Sora was acting, but he knew it was just because he was upset. Sadness wasn't an emotion he was used to dealing with.

"Leave me alone Riku," Sora said as he walked off.

"Wait, come back here and tell me what gave you the right to be so damn rude to me!" Riku practically screamed at him.

"Go listen to someone who cares," Sora then went through the door back to the other side of the island and found the others. He put a smile on and told them he was just thinking about some stuff and needed a little alone time.

Please Review.


End file.
